Human
The Humans are well-known for being one of the most dimensionally-wide-spread species, and having violent pasts rivaling that of warrior or berzerker races such as the Jiralhanae and the Klingons. Anatomy and Physiology Humans are mammals, and closely related to other dominant apes on the planet Earth, meaning that they are warm blooded and give birth to live offspring, and nourish their offspring with milk. They have five fingers, one being an opposable thumb, which a few Covenant species do not have. It was a major part in helping humans dominate on Earth. Their circulatory system is closed and consists of one heart and a network of blood vessels and red blood due to the iron based hemoglobin of humans, as well as two lungs which breathe mainly a nitrogen-oxygen based atmosphere. Their eyes have more pinpointed pupils, and additionally have a poor sense of hearing and smell. They are omnivorous, meaning that they will eat both meats and plants, as well as consume high calcium foods, such as the milk of other animals, in great quantities. They have a large calcium deposit, as well as a more developed bone structure for protecting organs, allowing them to be a perfect target for the Flood. Variations/Related Species There are multiple races that appear to be variants of the human race, as well as races that are human-like in every way. Humans (Standard) This variation is the most well-known, as well as the most common, variation of humans. Earth-Born Human (aka Terran) These humans were born on Earth, or to Earth-born parents. The "Genetic Standard" of the human race, due to having been born on the human homeworld, Terrans are also the most average of humans, with no outstanding traits other than their average-ness. Extraterrestrial Humans (aka Non-Terrans) These forms of human were not born on Earth, or to Earth-born parents. Other than minor adaptations to the planet they were born on (like modified temperature tolerances or resistance to exceedingly high (or low) humidity), they're no different than a Terran Human. Advent Humans Humans that are part of the Advent typically possess powerful Psionics and extensive cybernetic modification to improve said psionics. Advent Humans are also more at home in deserts, than they are in other environments. Torillian Humans A subrace of humans, Torillian Humans are less technologically adept than normal humans, but, to make up for it, have a greater affinity to Magic. Nirnian Humans Further separated into the Nord, Imperial, Breton, and Readguard subraces, the Nirnian Humans, like their Torillian Counterparts, are not as technologically skilled as Earth-born humans, although they are better with tech than Torillian Humans. Like Torillian Humans, Nirnians Humans, Bretons in particular, have an affinity to a form of Magic from their homeworld. Vehexa The Vehexa are an offshoot of the Human race that were relocated from Earth thousands of years ago. Although physically weaker than average humans, they are generally wiser, more cunning, and more peaceful. Huntri (Remnant Humans) The Huntri are a sub-race of Humans native to the planet of Remnant, noted for their resilience due to the massive amounts of Aura energy they possess. While they can't, on average, use Aura Powers, their abilities allow them to regenerate their wounds and be more durable. Some even learn a special ability called a "Semblence", which is essentially a single power granted to them by their Aura, and, while Semblences are hereditary to an extent, they tend to be unique from individual to individual. An unusual trait of Huntri is their ability to passively supercharge another individual's Aura, a process they call "unlocking". This "unlocking" gives the subject permanent access to similar Huntri abilities, sometimes, with enough training, even their own Semblence. Humes This is a race of human-like individuals native to Ivalice. Although un-confirmed, it is suggested that the humes are really another variation of an extraterrestial human race. Antaran Antarans are humans that were discovered in the Antares System. While technically a form of "Non-Terran", the genetic differences (compared to other forms of "Non-Terrans") in Antarans are diverse enough to identify them by a separate name. Antarans are similar to normal humans, except they have a wider range of eye (and hair) colors, and an increased resistance to alcohol. Category:Life Forms